


Sunday Afternoon

by conspiracybiddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Best Friends, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Teen Romance, YellowGreen, and a dork, first fic, rocksalt, smart cookies, sweetbot, team punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspiracybiddy/pseuds/conspiracybiddy
Summary: When Pidge comes over to Hunk’s house one day, his young niece can’t help but ask a curious question.
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sunday Afternoon

“Are you Hunk’s girlfriend?”

...

All Pidge wanted to do was hang at Hunk’s residence and enjoy snacks and a cold Caprisun, not expecting to get forward questions from her best friend’s young niece and nephew. She stopped mid-sip of her cold drink, slowly turning to the beaming curious faces of Aonani and Maru peeked from the arm of the sofa. They almost looked like mini versions of Hunk to her.

“Are you?” Maru asked, curious with his little sister. 

She cleared her throat after a good second, tugging at the collar of her shirt. “Oh no, heh, you got me mixed up with Shay.” Pidge’s eyes wandered elsewhere, looking in every corner of where Hunk could be. Most likely in the kitchen with his mom and older sister.

“Besides, he tends to gawk about her more.” Her voice went low into a mumble, slouching into the sofa. Like she could top the sweet and caring Shay. 

Hunk was more similar to that. Sweet, caring, sensitive, intelligent, and a bit of a doof. He wouldn’t really be the type to go for a little raging science gremlin, like herself.

Aonani tilted her head at her answer, “But when Uncle Hunk comes over, he always talks about a cute nerdy girl that likes his jokes and argues about modulations-” 

Pidge’s face flushed at what the little girl said, and right on cue, Hunk jumped in the middle of it. 

“O-Oh, Nani, Maru, uh- your mom needs you in the kitchen!” Hunk told the two children, his face turning all red and sweaty.

“She didn’t call us?” Aonani brought up with a confused expression.

“Yeah, well, with siblings, it’s kinda like a telepathy.” Hunk said with a smile, then pressing his two fingers to the side of his head. “Okay Hali, okay- They’re coming- Haallii! Stop nagging at me!” He acted out, gently ushering the two kids out.  


“Bye Pidge!” The two said in their innocent little cheerful voices before heading into the kitchen with their mother and grandmother.

“Heeh, phew..” Hunk sighed in relief and sat down on the couch with Pidge. “Kids. You know, right?” He turned to her with a sheepish smile.

Pidge chuckled a bit, curling up her knees and glancing to the side. The two just sat together on the couch quietly, a serene kind of quiet.

“So you think I’m cute, huh?” She teased, a devilish smirk on her face as she saw Hunk’s face turn rosy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! I know it's a short one but this is my first little one shot on AO3 and I just needed to write this idea, maybe I can do more of Hunk's family. Or maybe Pidge's too. 👀
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed it! I am open to critique since I am still kinda new to putting out actual fanfics. Hopefully, soon I can get to writing more fluffy Hidge fics. 💚💛


End file.
